A3
by Didou614
Summary: La vie à trois peut-être un pur bonheur, comme elle peut-être parfois douloureuse lorsque l'on ne respecte pas les règles. Thomas l'apprendra à ses dépens. Thominewt !
1. A3

Pairing : Thomas x Minho x Newt [Établi]

Type : Univers alternatif, (fanfiction à chapitre ?)

Notes : Bon à la base j'ai écris ça un soir pour le fun. Et puis je me suis dit que ça mériterait une petite introduction pour ce charmant couple à trois, et en fin de compte .. j'ai eu la flemme ^^ Pardonnez moi mais j'essaie de me concentrer sur la fanfiction Newtmas à chapitre que je suis entrain d'écrire. Donc si ce n'est pas trop développé, approfondi, c'est normal. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **A3**

Thomas a envie de pleurer.

Devant lui se déroule une scène qu'il a déjà vu une centaine de fois, mais auparavant il pouvait y participer. A ce moment précis il ne peut que regarder, et souffrir de l'érection douloureuse qu'il ne peut soulager.

D'habitude, Thomas aime subir des contraintes, être privé de certains de ses sens pour en favoriser d'autres, mais là, la frustration ressentie est trop grande pour être appréciable. Car en effet, Thomas est actuellement attaché sur une chaise, sans aucun moyen de se toucher lui-même, et un ruban adhésif lui cache la bouche ainsi que la moitié de ses joues rougies. Car ce qu'il voit et plus qu'excitant.

A quelques mètres, agenouillé au bord du _leur_ lit, se trouve Newt, son dos lui faisant face. Ses mains caressent les cuisses du jeune homme assis sur le matelas et qui contrairement au blond, fait face à l'exclu. Impuissant Thomas observe la tête blonde aller et venir avec de légers gémissements étouffés par ce qui lui écarte les mâchoires. L'homme qui bénéficie des faveurs de Newt, profite que le brun soit juste devant lui pour le provoquer en affichant un air hautain accompagné de son petit sourire en coin moqueur et ne manque pas de lui jeter le plus insolent des regards. L'ensemble se traduisant par : « Regarde bien ce que tu rates Thomas. Tu dois t'en mordre les doigts n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimerais être à ma place ? ». Oui, Minho est un vrai tocard quand il veut.

Mais Thomas a commis une faute alors il est tout à fait normal qu'il paie.

Le regard du cadet jongle entre les mouvements de Newt et Minho, à qui il fait comprendre par son regard meurtrier à quel point il le déteste en ce moment même, ce qui amuse beaucoup l'asiatique.

Lors de la longue préparation du soumis, Thomas ne quitte pas des yeux les nombreuses expressions faciales de Newt, où l'on peut y lire sa douleur, sa gêne, son désir, et enfin son plaisir. Il arrive parfois que son regard se tourne vers son Tommy mais dans ces cas-là Minho saisit son menton et l'oblige à ne regarder que lui.

Une fois que Newt est prêt à accueillir, et que des chuchotements coquins se font à l'oreille, les deux amants optent pour une position assez spéciale. « Le cheval renversé. S'il y avait bien une position que je ne voulais pas voir c'est bien celle-là. » Pense Thomas. Une longue plainte meurt dans sa gorge, bloquée par ses deux lèvres fermement collées alors qu'il voit Minho s'allonger confortablement, Newt tourner le dos à ce dernier pour ensuite s'installer sur ses cuisses. Le cadet serre tellement la mâchoire qu'il l'entend craquer. Minho ne voit que le dos et le fessier de Newt, or Thomas voit tout. Vraiment tout de Newt.

Celui-ci s'empale doucement sous les yeux voilés d'envie de l'exclu. Quand le membre est entièrement en lui, sa respiration est encore plus bruyante et saccadée que celle de Thomas. Il baisse la tête, ferme les yeux et garde son équilibre en s'appuyant sur les genoux de l'asiatique. Son visage aux traits enfantins est rouge et certaines mèches blondes viennent se coller à ses tempes, il patiente le temps de s'habituer et soulève la tête pour rencontrer les yeux ambrés de Thomas. Leurs regards s'accrochent un moment, le temps à Newt de voir à quel point Tommy à mal, et à Thomas de voir à quel point il a envie de son Newtie. Soudain Newt reçoit un violent coup de hanche qu'il le fait grimacer, puis gémir de plaisir.

Les jambes du brun bougent d'elles-mêmes, tant son érection comprimée dans son pantalon lui fait mal. Il veut se toucher, il doit se toucher ou il est certain de mourir sous l'intensité de la frustration provoquée par l'image que lui renvoie Newt. Il aimerait fermer les yeux mais le corps du blond crispé et humide, en train de chevaucher Minho par la force de ses cuisses, ses sons érotiques mélangés à son souffle irrégulier résonnant dans la chambre à lui en donner un côté obscène, est trop bandante pour la nier.

L'asiatique laisse Newt imposer le rythme sans broncher, et lui caresse le dos ainsi que les flancs en l'encourageant. Il finit par se redresser et lui parsemé la nuque de baisers avant qu'ils ne changent de position.

Lorsque Minho allonge Newt sur le dos et s'installe entre ses cuisses, les deux autres garçons froncent les sourcils. Leur amant n'agit pas comme à son habitude, et il a l'air de le faire exprès. Il est bien plus attentionné et calme. Sans oublié la position du missionnaire qui d'habitude est celle de Thomas et Newt, car le brun adore être collé contre son partenaire. C'est là que ça fait tilt dans l'esprit du cadet.

Minho mime Thomas en faisant à Newt ce qu'il a l'habitude de lui faire.

Alors là il va lui faire péter les plombs. Dans cette position Thomas s'identifie automatiquement au dominant, et en plus d'être terriblement excitant, il a l'impression de se faire voler ce qu'il peut offrir au blond. Un fusible pète dans son esprit et il se met à gigoter sur sa chaise et à tirer furieusement sur ses liens à s'en faire mal. Mais il s'en fout, il veut juste que tout s'arrête, il a compris la leçon. Tout ce qu'il veut à présent c'est retourner dans les bras de Newt et de Minho, alors il cri malgré le ruban.

Imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, les deux amants s'embrassent amoureusement et synchronisent leurs coups de bassins. Mais ennuyé par la conduite de l'exclu, Minho demande gentiment à Thomas de se taire. Cependant les cris étouffés continuent, alors cette fois ci, une autre voix plus sèche et énervée résonne dans la pièce : « Ferme là Tommy ! ».

Thomas obéit au blond, et brusquement, la colère laisse place à la peine. Cet ordre claquant est vite remplacé par des soupirs de plaisir, et le brun réalise avec amertume que malgré tous les efforts et la tendresse qu'il offre quand il lui fait l'amour, Minho comble bien plus Newt que lui.

Vers la fin, le Minho passionné est sauvage reprend le contrôle. Il cale sa joue contre celle de Newt et accélère à un rythme des plus enivrants tandis que le blond s'agrippe à sa chevelure sombre. Le concert de gémissements allant crescendo est trop dur à supporter pour Thomas qui a un goût affreusement amer au fond de la gorge et à qui les yeux deviennent humides. Puis la jouissance frappe les deux hommes de plein fouet.

Après avoir retrouvé une respiration normale, Minho chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de Newt qui le fait sourire de toutes ses dents. Dans un souffle il lui répond : « Moi aussi je t'aime Minho ».

Un son ressemblant à un sanglot mélangé à un reniflement se fait entendre, et Newt à une soudaine pitié pour le petit Tommy mise à l'écart, les larmes de frustration dans ses yeux ne supportant plus d'être coincées. Il le regarde avec un air attristé et s'apprête à lui dire qu'il l'aime aussi malgré sa bêtise, cependant Minho le prend de vitesse et plaque sa main contre la bouche du blond. Il secoue la tête lui intimant silencieusement de ne rien dire, car ça fait partie de sa punition.

A présent le regard de Thomas est rivé au sol, il patiente, l'air abattu. Puis quelqu'un s'accroupit entre ses jambes et s'appuie sur ses genoux pour garder l'équilibre. C'est Minho, mais son air hautain s'est envolé, son expression est plus douce et navré. Il prend une grande inspiration et dit : « Tu as compris la leçon Thomas ? ». Son interlocuteur hoche la tête, les larmes continuant à rouler sur ses joues.

\- Tu sais je tiens à toi, reprit l'asiatique. Et ça m'a fait vraiment de la peine de savoir ce que tu avais fait, mais surtout de savoir que tu m'avais menti. Tu as fait l'erreur une fois, il y a eu punition, si tu recommences je te jure qu'il n'y aura pas de punition. Tu nous oublieras, point.

\- Il a raison Tommy, dit froidement Newt, toujours assit sur le lit. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est couple spécial que les règles changent. C'est comme si tu nous avais trompés, tu comprends ? On ne t'interdit pas d'aller voir ailleurs, mais dans ce cas ne revient pas nous voir la bouche en cœur.

Thomas hoche la tête lorsque Minho lui demande s'il avait quelque chose à dire, alors il lui retire le ruban. La voix du cadet est éraillée par le désir qui l'habite encore lorsqu'il dit :

\- Je regrette. Excuse-moi Minho, Excuse-moi Newt. Mais je le dis et le redis, cette soirée là j'étais complétement bour-

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre merci ! Le coupe Minho en lui remettant le scotch sur la bouche. Je vais prendre une douche ! Newt je suppose que tu ne veux pas m'accompagner.

\- Tu sais très bien que la douche est trop petite pour que ça soit agréable de la prendre à deux.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Je te laisse Tommy alors, mais interdiction que tu le soulages !

Minho lance un dernier regard complice au blond puis part à la douche.

Newt enfile rapidement un sous vêtement et s'avance jusqu'à son Tommy. Il lui demande si ça va mais Thomas secoue vigoureusement la tête. Alors on lui enlève son ruban et Thomas déverse un flot de parole avec une voix tremblante qui surprend son vis-à-vis :

\- Newt je t'en prie… Je suis désolé, je t'aime tu sais ? J'en ai rien à faire de la personne avec qui j'ai couché, j'étais déchiré que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, je sais même plus si c'était fille ou un mec. C'était une erreur que je ne referais plus jamais. Toi et Minho vous êtes les seuls qui comptent pour moi, je le sais à présent. Alors je t'en prie … aide moi.

Le blond caresse avec tendresse la joue brûlante de Tommy. Il lui dit, avec hésitation.

\- Je t'aime aussi, tu le sais bien. Mais je ne sais pas si …

\- Newt ne me fait pas ça, je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de toi.

Il ne peut pas résister plus longtemps devant le regard implorant du brun, il décide donc de le détacher. Instantanément, Thomas tente de se relever mais Newt le retient sur la chaise, une main sur son torse.

\- Tu ne bouges pas. Tu restes gentiment assis, tu fais ce que tu as à faire et je te rattache en suivant.

Thomas obéit et n'attend pas une seconde de plus pour cajoler son ventre, et descendre sa main un plus bas. Il ferme les yeux et tente de gémir le moins fort possible, mais c'est difficile lorsque l'on attend cette consolation depuis si longtemps. Et bon sang que c'est bon, il a l'impression de revivre sous ces délicieuses vagues de plaisir intense qui le fait bouillir de l'intérieur. Mais il sent que Newt s'éloigne et ça il ne veut pas, alors avant qu'il ne soit hors d'atteinte il lui saisit le poignet.

\- Reste. Newt reste avec moi.

A cet instant, l'esprit de Newt déraille, parce qu'un Tommy qui se branle devant vous, avec son roulement de hanches incontrôlable, son souffle court, ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses yeux mi-clos, vous donne vite l'envie de lui sauter dessus. Dire qu'il est désirable serait carrément un euphémisme.

Mais Minho avait était clair, Newt ne doit pas aider Thomas à jouir. Alors il se rapproche simplement du brun et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il sent une main dans son dos qui l'incite à s'assoir plus confortablement sur les cuisses du cadet, et c'est ce qu'il fait, ne se décollant pas une fraction de seconde des lèvres de son amant. Newt sent dans ce baiser toute la frustration accumulée depuis le début de la punition ainsi que tout l'amour et la passion que Thomas lui porte.

Ça ne fait même pas deux minutes que le brun s'est pris en main qu'il jouit et Newt boit son gémissement libérateur à même la source. Ils se séparent un moment et colle leurs deux fronts ensemble pour que le brun reprenne son souffle.

\- Ça va mieux ? Murmure doucement Newt.

Thomas ne répond pas mais affiche un grand sourire. Il vole rapidement un baiser à son blond et enroule ses bras autour de cet être si adorable. En le serrant fort il lui chuchote :

\- Merci.

\- Ne me mens plus jamais Tommy. Ni à Minho, c'est clair ?

\- C'est clair.

Newt descend des cuisses de Thomas, le rattache, remet le ruban, et dépose un bisou sur son front avant de sortir de la pièce. Quelques minutes après, Minho fait son irruption dans la pièce, il s'habille avant de rendre la liberté à l'autre homme. « Tu as eu le temps de te calmer j'espère ? » plaisanta-t-il.

Ils restent tous les trois dans le salon à mater la télé pour le reste de la soirée. Minho s'allonge dans le canapé et pose sa tête sur la cuisse de Thomas, reprenant les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Puis un peu plus tard les deux se retrouvent seuls dans la cuisine pour chercher quelque chose à grignoter, Newt étant resté dans le salon. Et Minho lui demande tout en ouvrant les placards de nourriture :

\- Ça va Thomas ? Après tout ce désir inassouvis, ne pas jouir de la soirée ça doit être dur non ? Pauvre Tommy.

Le concerné ouvre la bouche pour aller dans son sens, puis en fin de compte s'abstient. Il devait être franc.

\- Eh bien … En fait, pendant que tu étais dans la douche, j'ai pu ... enfin tu vois.

Minho se fige, puis se tourne vers son vis-à-vis en fronçant les sourcils. Thomas déglutie et tripote ses doigts nerveusement alors que l'asiatique s'avance doucement vers lui.

\- Newt m'a libéré les mains, mais ne lui en veut pas, c'est moi qu'il ait supplié, j'avais trop mal Minho, crois-moi.

Minho s'arrête à quelques centimètres du visage du cadet qui ferme les yeux par la peur, mais à sa grande surprise il sent des doigts attraper sa nuque, une main agripper sa taille et une paire de lèvre se déposer sur les siennes. C'est tellement rare que Minho l'embrasse avec délicatesse que Thomas le savoure sans se poser de question. La bouche de Minho glisse le long de sa mâchoire et il lui susurre à l'oreille : « Je suis content que tu m'avoues la vérité ».

L'incompréhension peinte sur son visage, Thomas repousse gentiment Minho pour lui dire en face :

\- Je ne comprends pas, tu le savais ?

\- C'était même prévu.

\- Quoi ? Que Newt me détache ?

\- Oui, on n'est pas si cruel quand même. Et puis c'était un bon moyen de voir si tu avais compris la leçon.

Minho lui fait un clin d'œil et lui vole un dernier baiser, avant de retourner voir Newt et lui annoncer que Thomas avait réussi le test. Tandis que ce dernier restait dans la cuisine, encore abasourdis par ce que venait de dire le jeune homme. Puis il secoue la tête. Peu importait, ce qu'il a compris, c'est qu'il avait réussis le test.

.

.

.

.

Didou

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :D

Je pense que je peux faire d'autres textes comme ça, qui montre un peu ce que peut donner une relation à trois, si vous me le demandez. Mais ça sera essentiellement sur des contacts physique (if you know what I mean héhé). Pas forcément des lemons, mais des limes, ou juste des petits réchauffements mutuels, etc.. Bien sûr ils ne seront pas toujours tous les trois, je peux faire des scènes Newtmas/Thominho/ Minewt donc j'aimerais savoir si ça vous intéresse ou pas. Si vous avez des idées précises, n'hésitez pas à me les partager, je ne vous promets rien mais peut-être que ça m'inspirera ;)

A bientôt ! :D


	2. A3-2

Pairing : Thomas x Minho x Newt [Établi]

Type : Univers alternatif

Notes : J'avais dit que je ferais des lemons, et enfin de compte je fais le contraire X) Mais promis, la prochaine fois héhé ;) Ici je présente surtout le quotidien de notre couple à trois, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **A3-2**

Comme d'habitude, le réveil sonne à six heures. Comme d'habitude, Minho s'étire et baille à s'en décrocher les mâchoires. Et comme d'habitude un énorme bruit annonce une chute sur le parquet, suivi d'un grognement de colère.

Toujours dans le lit, Newt lève son bras pour atteindre l'interrupteur de la lumière avec la lenteur d'un escargot tandis que Thomas se remet maladroitement sur ses genoux, encore à moitié endormi. Les cheveux en bordel défiant les lois de la gravité, il tape ses poings sur le matelas en s'écriant :

\- Ça commence à bien faire Minho ! J'en ai ma claque d'être éjecté du lit tout ça pour que Monsieur s'étire !

Le concerné lui dit quelque chose, mais ses mots sont étouffés par l'oreiller dans lequel il a enfoui son visage.

\- Je crois qu'il dit qu'on partira en chercher un autre plus grand si tu veux. Traduit Newt en se frottant les yeux.

\- J'espère bien !

Thomas s'apprêtait à partir mais Minho se tourne vers lui et lui ouvre les bras. Il le regarde, hésitant, puis décline l'invitation, trop énervé pour un câlin matinal. Cependant on n'échappe pas si facilement à la ventouse vivante. Avant de quitter leur appartement l'asiatique prend son cadet dans les bras et lui souffle dans le cou, le faisant frissonner et rire à la chatouille. Oui, Minho est comme ça.

Ils prennent tous les trois le tram pour rejoindre leur université. Thomas et Newt écoutent de la musique ensemble en prenant chacun un écouteur, pendant que Minho discute avec un ami. Le blond aime bien ce moment de la journée : le soleil se lève lentement à l'est, la musique le berce et l'apaise. A côté de lui, son amant a croisé ses bras sur son torse et fait semblant de dormir, mais Newt sait très bien qu'il ne dort pas. Discrètement il atteint les doigts de son Tommy qui pendent entre eux, et exerce deux pressions dessus. Un geste banal aux yeux des autres. Un geste important aux yeux de Thomas, à qui un sourire étire ses lèvres. Il tâtonne près de lui pour trouver la main de son petit copain et imite son geste. Newt sourit à son tour.

Il savait qu'il ne dormait pas.

La matinée à l'université se passe relativement bien, les cours sont durs à suivre à l'amphithéâtre, néanmoins Thomas peut être sûr de ne pas être déconcentré par des gestes suspects de la part de Minho, parce que même si ce mec et un gros fêtard qui adore enquiquiner les autres quand il s'ennuie, il reste très sérieux lorsqu'il s'agit de ses études.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Thomas décroche du cours, il perçoit la voix du professeur, mais ne la comprend plus. Il observe du coin de l'œil la main de Minho qui ne cesse de prendre des notes, cette main qu'il a si souvent senti sur sa nuque, sur son ventre, sur ses fesses, sur sa …

\- Thomas, réveilles toi un peu. Tu rates des points importants là ! Lui dit fermement Minho.

\- Oui, euh, oui. Tu as raison. Répond-t-il, embarrassé de s'être fait prendre en train de fantasmer sur son camarade.

En fait, même quand Minho ne fait strictement rien, il perturbe Thomas. Il serait grand temps qu'il change de place.

Les trois garçons prennent leur pause déjeuner en compagnie de leur bande de potes commune. A ce moment là, ils se comportent comme de bons amis, se chamaillant tels des gamins. Personne ne pourrait penser qu'ils partagent le même lit. Avant de retourner en cours, Teresa prend Thomas à part pour lui parler. Il adore discuter avec sa meilleure amie, mais là, elle fait quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas du tout faire. Il ne sait pas pourquoi elle le fait, mais ça le gêne terriblement.

\- Teresa, arrête ça tout de suite.

La jeune fille cesse de pincer les doigts de Thomas et lève ses yeux bleus perçants d'un air surpris.

\- Je n'aime pas que l'on me touche les mains comme ça. Reprit-il.

\- Mais je vois bien que ça te fait plaisir quand tes meilleurs potes te le font, c'est que tu dois aimer ça non ?

Le visage de Thomas vire au rouge. Que répondre à ça ? Pour lui il n'y a que Minho et Newt qui ont le droit de faire ça. Personne d'autre. Tout simplement car c'est leur geste à EUX. Personne d'autre ne connaît sa réelle signification.

\- Je… Je ne veux pas que tu me le fasses c'est tout. Ne prends pas cette habitude.

\- D'accord. Lui marmonne-t-elle, légèrement vexée.

Heureusement Teresa n'insiste pas et Thomas la quitte pour aller en cours. Sur le chemin il se touche machinalement les doigts et repense à toutes les fois où c'était Newt et Minho qui les lui pressent. Lorsqu'ils sont en public, c'est de cette manière qu'ils expriment leur amour.

Un « je t'aime » silencieux qui n'appartient qu'à eux trois.

Le cœur de Thomas chauffe sous sa poitrine alors qu'il entre de nouveau dans l'amphithéâtre, et un sourire que Minho qualifie de « crétin » ne le quitte pas durant ses prochaines heures de cours.

En début de soirée, les trois garçons décident de se dégourdir un peu les jambes après cette semaine de cours, et de manger dehors à l'occasion du temps fort agréable comparé aux deux derniers jours de pluie auxquels ils ont eu droit. Ils marchent dans les petites ruelles de la ville, le ciel est dégagé et l'air est chaud. Ils sont seuls dehors, ils sont bien. Tellement bien que Thomas ose passer son bras autour des épaules de Newt pour lui déposer un bisou sur la tempe.

Dans l'une des ruelles qu'ils traversent, une voiture est garée devant une petite maison dont la porte d'entrée est entrouverte. Lorsque Thomas passe à côté de la voiture, il se stoppe net. La portière du conducteur est grande ouverte et une sacoche gît sur le siège passager.

« Tommy ? » Demande Newt qui a toujours la main dans la sienne et qui le tire vers lui pour l'inciter à avancer. Mais le jeune homme reste immobile, son regard jongle entre la sacoche et la porte de la maison. Lors de son conflit intérieur, il se mord la lèvre. Sa partie intrépide lui crie de voler cette sacoche, mais le mini-Tommy en toge blanche, une auréole sur la tête et muni d'une harpe lui dit que voler c'est mal.

Newt perd vite patience et finit par continuer seul son chemin. Minho quant à lui, rejoint Thomas et suit son regard, l'asiatique comprend vite ce qu'il n'ose pas faire. Il a un sourire en coin et il lui souffle à l'oreille « petite froussarde ». Son interlocuteur n'a même pas le temps de répliquer que Minho s'engouffre dans la voiture.

Il n'a pas hésité une seconde, à croire que lui n'a pas de mini-Minho angélique qui lui dit que ce qu'il fait c'est mal. Minho saisit la sacoche et s'apprête à quitter le véhicule, mais dans la précipitation son coude percute le volant, et le bruit puissant du klaxon retentit dans la rue.

Puis le silence.

Thomas et Minho se fixent n'osant pas faire un seul geste. On peut voir dans leurs yeux la panique les gagner tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la rue, Newt s'est arrêté à l'entente du bruit et a lentement fermé les yeux, fatigué par les conneries de ses deux copains. Pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il jure tout bas puis continue son chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé, il marmonne pour lui-même : « Je ne les connais pas. Non je ne connais pas ces guignols. Les deux voleurs là-bas ? Jamais vu, haha ».

Il faut que Minho entende le bruit des pieds cognant contre l'escalier de la maison d'en face pour qu'il réagisse. Il lance la sacoche à Thomas et sort au plus vite de la voiture et une fois dehors, les deux garçons se tapent le sprint de leur vie.

/

Bien loin de l'endroit où ils viennent de voler le pauvre inconnu, Minho et Newt regardent Thomas assis sur un banc en train de fouiller la sacoche.

\- J'ai honte de vous. Murmure le blond.

\- Oh ça va Newt, tu n'es pas notre mère. Réplique Minho.

\- En parlant de ta mère, je vais lui signaler que son fils est un vilain garçon qui vole.

\- Ne te donnes pas cette peine chéri elle le sait déjà.

\- Calmez-vous les gars, regardez plutôt ce que j'ai trouvé. Dit Thomas en présentant les billets de couleurs avec un grand sourire. En comptant les pièces ça nous fait près de 43 euros. Ça pourrait nous payer le resto.

\- Nickel ! S'exclame Minho.

Newt lève les yeux au ciel alors que les deux bruns se tapent dans les mains, visiblement heureux de pouvoir manger sans dépenser leur propre argent.

\- Tu viens avec nous, hein ? Lui demande Minho, tout enjoué.

Le blondinet grogne et s'écarte vivement de cette main qui vient lui pincer la joue. Il se terre dans le silence, le regard fuyant en gardant ses sourcils fortement froncés, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose le contrarie. Par un regard, Minho demande l'aide de son cadet car il sait que Newt a tendance à écouter Tommy plutôt que lui.

Alors Thomas acquiesce discrètement et se lève pour approcher Newt. Il lui effleure l'avant-bras en l'interpellant et son vis-à-vis lève ses yeux noisette afin de montrer qu'il l'écoute. La voix du brun est si douce qu'on peut avoir l'impression qu'il s'adresse à un gamin.

\- Ça serait vraiment dommage qu'on gâche cette soirée juste pour ça. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on s'amuse, qu'on rigole tous les trois comme on fait d'habitude.

\- Je sais. Mais vous auriez pu ne pas faire ce que vous avez fait.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Mais …

Thomas regarde brièvement autour de lui si une personne qu'il connaît est dans les parages, avant de prendre délicatement la main de Newt qui le regarde faire sans réagir. Minho observe minutieusement la stratégie de persuasion de Thomas, il trouve d'ailleurs ses approches physiques très judicieuses.

\- Si la personne s'occupait mieux de ses affaires il n'aurait pas laissé sa portière grande ouverte.

\- Je suis sûr que cette personne était très pressée, et que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'a pas cherché à refermer sa portière derrière elle, surtout si sa rue est habituellement déserte. Répond Newt, toujours avec une certaine froideur dans la voix.

\- S'il te plaît Newt, lâche-toi un peu. Vois ça comme un cadeau. Intervient Minho.

\- Un cadeau involontaire ? Raille le blond.

\- Bon tu viens avec nous oui ou non ? Demande Thomas qui commence à s'impatienter.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Newt hoche la tête. Néanmoins il fait promettre aux deux guignols ne plus jamais refaire un truc pareil. Du moins en sa présence. Tout joyeux, Thomas lui vole rapidement un baiser avant d'emmener ses deux copains vers le centre-ville, le sourire aux lèvres.

/

Dans l'un des restaurants les plus populaires de la ville, on peut voir trois jeunes hommes à une table attendant patiemment leurs assiettes. Sans s'en rendre compte ils attirent les regards énervés de leurs voisins, car ils ont tendance à parler et s'esclaffer un peu fort. Newt s'est détendu aux blagues incessantes de Minho qui aime trop entendre ce rire clair pour s'arrêter.

Les serveurs sont débordés en ce vendredi soir, il arrive que d'autres serveurs viennent leurs demander leurs commandes, alors qu'ils l'ont déjà passé. Pour cette raison leurs plats mettent du temps à arriver. Alors ils s'occupent comme ils peuvent.

Au bout d'un moment, Newt succombe à la curiosité d'en savoir plus sur le contenu de la fameuse sacoche. Il en sort des mouchoirs, un décapsuleur, d'ailleurs Minho ne peut s'empêcher de faire une blague comme quoi son propriétaire est un alcoolique, ce qui fait bien sûr pouffer les deux autres. Puis ils finissent par se pencher sur une carte d'identité.

\- Vous le connaissez ? Demande Thomas.

\- Nope. Répond Minho.

\- Moi il me dit quelque chose. Annonce Newt.

Le blond garde son regard fixé sur la photo avec un air perplexe tandis que Thomas et Minho (sales gosses qu'ils sont) se moquent ouvertement des sourcils fins et incroyablement arqués du jeune homme sur la photo, sans se préoccuper des paroles de Newt.

Lorsque leurs plats arrivent enfin, Newt laisse la carte d'identité de côté, cependant il continue de jeter des coups d'œil suspicieux à la photo tout en mangeant. Il arrive qu'il ne remarque même pas que Minho lui vole sa nourriture tant il réfléchit d'où il a pu voir ce type au nom de Gally.

N'y tenant plus, il laisse de côté son risotto pour se reconcentrer sur la carte d'identité, Thomas et Minho commencent à se demander s'il n'avait pas eu le coup de foudre pour le type-aux-sourcils-chelous. Tandis que Newt est à deux doigts de se rappeler d'où il avait vu Gally, un énième serveur vient leur proposer la carte des desserts, alors qu'ils n'ont pas fini leurs plats. Mais étrangement, le serveur en question se coupe en plein milieu de sa phrase, ce qui intrigue Newt qui lève la tête vers le nouveau venu.

Il y a un long moment où les deux hommes se fixent intensément. Le blond sent son cœur s'affoler, il ne cherche même pas à dissimuler la carte entre ses mains. C'était trop tard.

\- Euh les gars… Dit-il d'une petite voix, tandis que le visage du serveur vire au rouge.

Thomas et Minho n'ont pas conscience du danger imminent. Il faut que Newt se prenne un poing dur comme la pierre dans le nez pour qu'ils comprennent soudainement que Gally ne possède pas un décapsuleur parce qu'il est alcoolique.

Mais parce qu'il est serveur.

/

C'est comme deux cons que Thomas et Minho se retrouvent sur le canapé, exclus de la chambre par Newt qui a littéralement pété les plombs, le nez en mille morceaux à cause de leurs conneries. Bien qu'il ne soit pas le seul à en avoir payé les frais.

Minho avait été le premier à se lever lorsque Newt s'était écroulé à terre. Furieux qu'on ait fait du mal à sa blondie, il avait bondi sur l'agresseur, mais apparemment Gally était beaucoup plus furieux que lui. Thomas avait bien essayé de lui venir en aide, mais c'était peine perdue.

En rentrant Newt avait gueulé et avait vaguement parlé d'un double homicide avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre, décrétant que ce soir il dormirait seul.

\- On a merdé. Marmonne Thomas, sa lèvre ouverte ne le permettant pas de bien articuler.

\- On n'a pas eu de chance, c'est tout. Répondit Minho qui n'assume toujours pas le fait qu'il se soit pris une raclée de la part du type-aux-sourcils-chelous. Son visage est rouge d'égratignure.

\- Hum. Je n'ai même pas pu finir mon tartare de bœuf avec patates sautées. Dit-il avec une moue que son petit-ami trouve adorable, malgré son énorme coquard à l'œil gauche .

Succombant à la fatigue, Minho embrasse très délicatement les lèvres meurtries de Thomas, pour s'allonger dans le canapé. Pour plus de confort, l'autre garçon décide de se mettre dans la position inverse de l'asiatique, d'ailleurs ce dernier l'embête un peu en agitant ses pieds devant son visage - ce qui les font rire - avant de se souhaiter bonne nuit et de s'envoler dans les pays des rêves.

Jusqu'au matin où Minho s'étire et qu'un énorme bruit annonce une chute au sol, suivi d'un grognement de colère.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Voilà :3

Avez vous eu pitié du petit Newt ? Dites moi tout par review *-*

Bon Thomas devrait arrêter de se manger le parquet tous les matins dans les chapitres à venir ^^ Si vous voulez me proposer vos idées pour la suite, allez-y ! :D

Merci à ceux qui mettent en favoris/follow, ça me fait super plaisir :D Et bien sûr à ceux qui mettent des reviews, ça me fait encore plus plaisir :')


	3. A3-3

Nda : Bien le bonsoir jeunes gens (bonsoir aux vieux aussi ^^) ! Ça faisait un bout de temps non ? Voilà une suite assez courte et plus concentrée sur le Thominho, je me suis amusée à l'écrire et j'espère sincèrement que vous vous amuserez à la lire ;) Merci à Chinensis pour ses précieux conseils et Newt is Stilinski pour la correction (et les conseils aussi :p).

* * *

 **A3 – 3**

Les jeux puérils de ses cousins, l'interrogatoire de sa grand-mère sur sa vie amoureuse, les bouffonneries de son oncle, les rires de ses parents. Toutes ces petites choses ont bien manquées à Newt. De retour à la maison familiale, il profite de l'agréable chaleur qui flotte dans cette pièce où demeurent ses souvenirs les plus lointains. Assis à cette grande table, il se sent chez lui.

Ça pourrait être parfait si seulement son portable ne faisait pas que de vibrer toutes les heures.

Seulement 4 jours se sont écoulés depuis qu'il a laissé ses deux copains à l'appartement pour profiter de sa famille, et il a déjà reçu 59 messages de Tommy. Newt ne répond plus à ces messages, car c'est toujours la même comédie qui commence à lui taper sur le système.

 _Minho ne veut pas sortir les poubelles._

 _Minho a cassé ton casque._

 _Minho a volé le supermarché de 1€ et 34 centimes en échangeant des codes barres._

Newt pousse un long soupir lorsqu'il sent son téléphone portable vibrer dans sa poche. Alors qu'il se demande ce qu'a encore fait Minho, il jette discrètement un œil à ses messages.

 _Minho a ouvert le lave-vaisselle et a VU que la vaisselle était propre et qu'il fallait la ranger... Ben il l'a refermé comme si de rien était !_

Newt murmure avec un petit sourire en coin : "Quelle balance". Avant qu'il ait le temps de remettre son téléphone dans la poche, il reçoit un autre message :

 _HELMIJPL_

 _/_

 _Rapport du 14/10/2015 à 12h19 :_

 _Lieu : Ville X, Avenue X, Étage n°6, Appartement n°14_

 _Crime : Tentative d'homicide_

 _Coupable : Minho P._

 _Victime : Thomas M._

 _Arme du crime : Coussin en coton_

 _Peines encourues : 30 ans de réclusion criminelle_

/

A exactement 12h14, Thomas est allongé sur le canapé et regarde distraitement un reportage à la télévision qui l'endort à moitié. Mais lorsque Minho passe devant lui, une tasse sale à la main, son cerveau s'éveille. Il le suit du regard avec intérêt et un grand sourire en coin, jusqu'à que son copain fasse l'erreur fatale : ouvrir le lave-vaisselle.

Thomas brandit symboliquement son poing, il s'agit là d'une mini victoire. Car grâce à la règle d'or de la cohabitation ce n'est pas lui qui rangera la vaisselle propre aujourd'hui. Minho reste un long moment à fixer les assiettes blanches et les couverts luisants, avant de réaliser sa connerie et de refermer rapidement le lave-vaisselle pour s'échapper de la cuisine d'un pas précipité. Instantanément, Thomas se redresse et s'écrie :

\- Minho !

Mais l'asiatique fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

\- Minho tu dois vider le lave-vaisselle, c'est la règle ! "Le premier qui découvre la vaisselle propre se doit de la ranger" !

\- J'entends rien ! répond-t-il en secouant ses mains près de ses oreilles.

\- Très bien. Je vais le dire à Newt. annonce Thomas qui tapote déjà sur son portable tout en se rallongeant confortablement.

L'autre homme se stop net dans son mouvement et roule des yeux. Encore ce jeu débile. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais depuis que Newt et parti, le nouveau passe temps favori de ce guignol est de rapporter ses conneries - surtout les plus futiles - au blond. Thomas était rentré en mode casse-bonbon.

Alors il revient lentement sur ses pas et s'assoit sur le canapé aux côtés de Thomas avec un self-control plutôt étonnant, enfin il lui demande avec la voix la plus calme possible :

\- Ça t'amuse ?

Son interlocuteur a le regard fixé sur son portable mais le large sourire qui fend narquoisement son visage répond à sa question.

\- Message envoyé.

\- Surtout ne range pas ton téléphone, tu vas avoir l'imminente occasion de continuer à te plaindre.

C'est seulement à cet instant que Thomas se décide à lever les yeux. Soudain deux mains viennent attraper ses genoux pour le jeter hors du canapé, la chute sur le tapis le fait lâcher un cri de surprise. Deux secondes plus tard Minho s'arme d'un coussin, un sourire machiavélique retroussant ses lèvres, lui donnant un air de psychopathe.

Dans le quotidien, on peut dire que les coussins c'est pratiques, moelleux, inoffensifs. Mais à ce moment précis de sa vie, Thomas se rend compte à quel point ils peuvent être dangereux et meurtriers. Il tente de ramper mais Minho pose son pied dans son dos pour l'immobiliser, alors il exploite les dernières secondes qu'il lui reste pour signaler sa detresse à l'aide de son téléphone, mais à peine a-t-il écrit les trois premières lettres qu'il se fait brutalement retourner et qu'un coussin de coton se plaque sur son visage affolé, étouffant son hurlement.

Pendant que Thomas secoue les bras dans tous les sens, son agresseur lui dit : Ca t'apprendra à emmerder sa majesté Minho ! Requiescat in pace tocard.

Thomas est prêt à rencontrer Jésus quand soudain la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Minho soupire d'agacement puis libère le pauvre Tommy. Ça sonne une deuxième fois et une voix s'élève derrière la porte :

\- Les gars vous êtes là ? J'ai un truc à vous rendre.

Minho regarde un moment son copain à terre, aspirant de grandes bouffées d'oxygène, mais l'air amusé qu'il affiche ne reçoit en retour que le regard le plus noir de Thomas. C'est seulement lorsqu'il lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever qu'il arrive à lui arracher un micro sourire.

Les deux jeunes hommes ont bien reconnue cette voix, il s'agit de leur voisine un peu trop curieuse. Lorsque Brenda les voit, son visage s'illumine et elle leur tend un bouquin que Thomas lui avait prêté il y a quelques jours.

Minho hausse les sourcils, incrédule. Depuis toujours il la suspecte d'écouter au mur et de les espionner, elle doit probablement se douter de leur petit secret de ménage à trois et cherche un moyen de les percer à jour. C'est pour cela qu'elle vient souvent leur rendre visite. Aujourd'hui elle a dû entendre des bruits de lutte et crut comprendre qu'ils étaient en plein débat sexuel.

\- C'est gentil. dit Thomas en saisissant le livre.

Brenda se pince les lèvres tout en passant son regard d'un étudiant à l'autre, comme si elle s'imaginait l'image qu'ils donneraient si ils leur prenaient l'envie de s'embrasser maintenant, devant elle. Néanmoins, elle s'attarde plus sur le visage de Thomas.

\- Dites-moi, je ne vous dérange pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

La question ne choque même pas Minho tellement elle était prévisible. Comme ses voisins ne répondent pas, elle continue :

\- C'est juste que Thomas est essoufflé, rouge comme une tomate, et disons que sa coupe laisse à penser qu'il vient juste de...

\- Baiser. C'est exactement ce qu'on était entrain de faire avant de se faire déranger. Répond Minho suite à quoi il claque la porte au nez de la jeune femme, dont Thomas pu voir ses yeux noirs s'écarquiller juste avant que la porte se referme sur elle.

"Bon débarras" s'exclame Minho, fier de son petit effet. Il se traite de gentleman et constate ensuite l'immobilité effrayante de Tommy, les joues encore plus rouges qu'auparavant.

\- Respire Thomas, tu vas t'évanouir.

Sur ce bon conseil, il part en direction de la cuisine. Comme si de rien était.

Le cerveau de Thomas marchant au ralenti, il sort son téléphone de sa poche avec une lenteur exaspérante et pianote sur le clavier.

/

Newt est en plein débat avec sa plus jeune cousine au sujet des princesses Disney quand son téléphone vibre de nouveau. Il grogne et s'excuse auprès de sa cousine avant de lire le nouveau message de Tommy :

 _Minho a avouer à la voisine qu'on couchait ensemble._

"Bordel pourquoi est-ce qu'il-"

Mais sa phrase ne trouve jamais de fin, un deuxième message fait son apparition.

 _Et Minho a essayé de me buter aussi._

 _Reviens vite._

.

.

.

.

* * *

Verdict ? :p

Mille merci à ceux qui mettent des reviews et qui mettent la fanfiction en favorite/follow ça me fait énormément plaisir ! :D

Ça vous dit un lemon Thominho pour la prochaine fois ? *-*


	4. A3 - Hors-série

Nda : Me revoilà avec un hors série très spécial, vous devez comprendre par là qu'il ne s'agit pas du chapitre avec le lemon Thominho (il ne prend donc pas en compte la situation précédente) et qu'il se démarque des autres. Cet hors-série est centré sur un film très malsain que j'ai vu cet été : **A Serbian Film**. Il y a donc certains spoilers du film, mais de toute façon j'espère que ce texte vous passera l'envie d'aller le voir, bien que ce soit un très bon travail (ce texte n'est en aucun cas une critique, car en fin de compte j'ai bien aimé ce film) simplement il ne peut pas être vu par tout le monde ^^ Et j'ai toujours voulu savoir les réactions de nos chouchous devant un tel chef d'œuvre morbide.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **A3 – Hors-série**

Rien de mieux qu'une séance de cinéma pour conclure une bonne semaine de boulot.

Tous les vendredis soir, les trois étudiants ont un petit rituel qui est de s'installer dans le canapé et se recouvrir de plaids douillets pour se mater un nouveau film, avec évidemment un énorme bol de pop-corn rempli à ras-bord.

La plupart du temps ils piquent les DVD à leurs amis, le but étant que la découverte de l'œuvre soit totale pour chacun.

Ce soir, le film choisi complètement par hasard dans la bibliothèque de leur voisine - psychopathe - Brenda, est un film Serbe, qu'on devine comme un film pas très joyeux à la vue du boîtier de couleur sombre et sanglante.

Ces pauvres enfants ne savent pas encore ce qui les attend.

Thomas sort les plaids tandis que Minho prépare les pop-corn. Au dernier moment, Newt plonge l'appartement dans l'obscurité et soudain l'écran de la télévision devient leur seule source de lumière.

Le film commence très fort et annonce le thème. C'est brutal, mais ce ne sont plus des gamins, des scènes de cul il y en a partout au cinéma. Ensuite le contexte se met en place, les personnages, les décors, l'intrigue.

Au début, les trois hommes prennent ce film à la rigolade, se moquant des prénoms serbes des personnages (Miloch est un prénom ? Sérieusement ?).

Mais petit à petit les sourires s'évanouissent, une ambiance pesante les enveloppe doucement. L'histoire avance et les images s'assombrissent, sans y attendre ils se font engloutir au sein d'un univers oppressant et terriblement malsain.

\- Devant sa fille de treize ans ? Bordel Newt c'est quoi ce film de tarés que tu nous as dégoté ? finit par demander Minho qui grimace à une scène des plus tordues.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu prendre un DVD avec des papillons et des licornes sur le boîtier ? gémit Thomas.

\- J'ai fait au hasard comme d'habitude, je ne pensais pas qu'un film comme ça existait, répondit le blond, embarrassé.

Les tortures ainsi que les démonstrations des déviances sexuelles les plus tordues de cette planète infligent aux spectateurs une violence psychologique inimaginable. Un malaise impossible à réprimer s'installe au plus profond de l'être, et ne fait que grandir au fur et à mesure du film.

Lors des scènes désagréables, Newt détourne la tête et appuie son front contre l'épaule de Minho, de manière à ne plus voir l'écran, mais rien que de continuer d'entendre est dégueulasse, car l'imagination peut être aussi effrayante que la réalité.

A la grande surprise générale, c'est l'asiatique qui déclare forfait en premier alors que l'une des scènes les plus malsaines au monde se déroule sous leurs yeux. (SPOILERS : Scène de viol sur un nouveau né. Pédopornographie.)

\- Très peu pour moi ce film, marmonne Minho en quittant le canapé.

\- Tu t'en vas ? demande Newt d'une mine soucieuse.

\- Ouais je vais me mater un Disney pour me remettre des horribles choses que je viens de voir.

\- Tu restes Tommy ?

Thomas ne sait pas combien de temps il va encore pouvoir supporter ce film, mais sentir Newt se blottir contre lui sous les plaids lui donne assez de courage pour le rassurer d'un baiser sur les lèvres. Jamais il n'avait vu Newt aussi fragile devant un film, en fait c'était plutôt lui-même qui se barrait en courant quand on parlait de film d'horreur.

Mais en réalité, "A Serbian Film" ne fait pas peur, il choque le spectateur à lui en donner une nausée constante.

Les deux hommes restant comprennent vite que Minho n'est parti qu'au commencement du cauchemar.

Il essaye de revenir voir le film mais lorsqu'il refait son apparition dans la pièce et qu'il aperçoit Miloch décapiter la femme qu'il baise, il retourne définitivement dans la chambre à coucher. Pendant ce temps, Thomas pose instinctivement sa main sur sa bouche tandis que Newt se cache derrière son bol de pop-corn qu'il a déjà à moitié avalé.

La fin approche lentement, et les scènes épouvantables qui s'enchaînent sont de plus en plus difficile à supporter. Ils en viennent à se demander si ce film ne violerait pas quelques lois du pays.

Finalement, c'est une succession de scènes qui fait craquer Newt (SPOILERS : Une femme se fait arracher toutes les dents et s'étouffe à cause d'une fellation trop intense).

Le blond se lève et annonce avec un calme absolu et choqué : "Je vais vomir, je reviens".

Mais jamais il ne revint.

Thomas se retrouve donc seul face à ce film de dégénérés. Une partie de lui voudrait fuir le plus loin possible, une autre veut absolument savoir la fin de cette histoire morbide et une dernière lui crie de se crever les yeux sur le champ.

Prenant son courage à deux mains il décide de rester jusqu'à la fin, et c'est probablement l'une des pires décisions de sa vie.

La conclusion se dévoile enfin, et elle est encore plus horrible que tout ce que l'on pouvait s'imaginer (SPOILERS : Miloch sodomise son propre fils de 5 ans). Néanmoins la dernière scène, émue quelque peu Thomas (SPOILERS : Suicide collectif comportant Miloch, sa femme et son fils) mais lorsque la dernière phrase se fait entendre, toute l'horreur du film lui revient en pleine gueule (SPOILERS : Nécropornographie sur les cadavres de Miloch et sa famille. La phrase en question : "Vas-y, et commence par le petit").

C'est juste... effroyable, inhumain, répugnant.

Trente minutes s'écoule en silence dans le salon, mais Thomas est toujours sur le canapé, fixant l'écran d'un air traumatisé. Il est blanc comme un linge, la bouche entrouverte et asséchée.

Lorsqu'enfin son cerveau a accumulé toutes les informations, sa première réaction est d'éclater ridiculement en sanglot.

Il pleure comme un enfant, réclamant un câlin chaleureux qui pourrait lui faire oublier ce qu'il venait de voir.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Vos réactions ? ^^

Qui connaissait ce film ? :p


	5. A3-4

Nda : Il arrive enfin ce lemon Thominho. ENFIN ! :'D Vous étiez nombreux à l'attendre alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez les amis. Merci Newt is Stilinski pour la correction.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **A3 – 4**

L'une des nombreuses choses que Thomas adore chez Newt, c'est la façon dont il le réveille. Avec une main dans les cheveux, puis des lèvres sur sa joue, et enfin son surnom soufflé près de sa peau. C'est à ce moment qu'il ouvre lentement les yeux et qu'il le voit, ce petit ange qui lui sourit tendrement. Thomas lui renvoie son sourire en s'étirant. Un réveil tout en douceur.

Ce que Minho ne lui offre jamais évidemment.

Ce matin-là, Thomas élabore sérieusement un plan pour éventrer son petit-ami fan de Skrillex, et astucieusement cacher le cadavre par la suite (il s'en tape ; il a un autre copain de rechange, et Newt n'est pas fan de ce groupe électro, au moins). Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il déteste ce genre de chanson. De plus, Minho n'est pas du genre à demander l'avis des voisins avant de mettre le son à fond, déjà qu'il ne demande même pas à son copain qui dort paisiblement dans la pièce d'à côté.

Peut-être qu'il se venge pour le coup des sms-rapporteurs-de-conneries envoyés à Newt, songe Thomas.

Il tente sa chance en se mettant sur le ventre et en écrasant sa tête sous son oreille, mais il entend toujours la musique crissante et énergique que Minho vénère. D'un coup, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et s'élève sa voix chaleureuse : "DEBOUT FEIGNASSE".

Trop de bonté et de compassion en seulement deux mots.

Comme encouragement délicat, Minho lui tire la couverture. Aussitôt, Thomas se recroqueville sur lui-même en frissonnant, le froid lui mordant les pieds.

– Tu as dix minutes pour te préparer. Je t'ai fait le petit déj' donc grouille-toi !

– Pourquoi je me grouillerais ?

– On va courir.

Assis à la table de la cuisine en train de boire son café au lait, Thomas observe Minho sautiller sur lui-même, prêt à courir un marathon. Il est certain que ce trop plein d'énergie est dû à ce pari débile. Il y a quelques jours, Minho discutait avec Newt au téléphone, ce dernier étant toujours en séjour chez ses parents. La conversation s'était finie sur les mots de Minho : "Tu me prends pour qui ? Challenge accepted !".

Le pire c'est que Thomas ne cautionne pas du tout ce pari, mais il doit quand même en payer les frais.

Il jette un œil à la chaîne Hi-Fi juste à côté de lui, puis demande à Minho :

– Tu ne peux pas baisser ta musique ? Ça me casse les oreilles.

– C'est sûr que ça change de ta Taylor Swift, se moque-t-il.

– Putain mais combien de fois il va falloir que je le répète, je n'écoute PAS les chansons de Taylor Swift !

– Thomas, il ne faut pas avoir honte d'affirmer ses goûts musicaux, lui dit Minho sur un ton solennelle.

– Toi en tout cas tu n'as pas honte d'affirmer ta connerie.

– Tu as de la chance que ce matin je me sente de bonne humeur, alors je pardonne ton affront. Maintenant tu lèves ton cul pour qu'on puisse partir.

Une fois sortis de chez eux, ils commencent leurs échauffements, puis en coordonnant leurs foulés ils font leur parcours habituel en ville, attirant les regards de certaines demoiselles.

Autrefois, c'était la course qui les avaient rapprochés, et c'était Minho qui avait apprit à Thomas à suivre son rythme. Il l'encourageait et le conseillait quand il sentait ses poumons brûler. A présent il arrive à maintenir l'allure et gérer sa respiration convenablement sur plusieurs kilomètres, et bien que Minho ne lui ait jamais dit, il est très fier de ses progrès en tant que coureur.

Lorsqu'ils rentrent de leur séance de course en puant la sueur, c'est comme deux gosses qui se bousculent pour être le premier sous la douche. Minho gagne haut la main en faisant un croche-patte au pauvre Thomas qui s'écrase face contre terre sous le rire machiavélique de son petit-ami.

L'eau coule depuis pas plus de 5 minutes, mais lorsque c'est au tour de Thomas, la douche dure beaucoup plus longtemps. Le jeune homme savoure sa douche ainsi que cette chaleur envoûtante tout autour de lui. Un autre type de chaleur naît dans son bas ventre, il tente de la refouler mais c'est beaucoup plus fort que lui. Cela faisait tout de même près d'une semaine qu'il manquait d'attention.

Tout ça à cause de ce pari.

Alors il s'accorde une lente masturbation, mais ce n'est qu'un maigre soulagement.

La journée s'écoule lentement, comme d'habitude Minho évite les contacts physique avec lui pour éviter de céder à la tentation. Tous les deux revoient leurs cours, geek sur leur téléphone...

Ils finissent leur soirée à mater un film sur le canapé avec seulement quelques centimètres qui les séparent. Thomas a du mal à se concentrer sur le film, il se tortille, se replace toutes les deux minutes contrairement à Minho qui reste calme et immobile. Comment fait-il pour ne pas se sentir frustré sexuellement alors qu'il est considéré comme le plus gros nymphomane de la planète terre ?

Il a l'air de s'en foutre complètement, du moins c'est l'impression qu'il donne.

Thomas ressent une nouvelle fois son ventre se tordre dans un nœud bouillant prêt à imploser. N'y tenant plus il se tourne vers son copain et approche son visage du sien, mais il est repoussé par une main en plein milieu de son visage.

– Couché Thomas.

– Mais j'ai envie de toi, dit-il d'une petite voix embarrassé.

– Ne rend pas la tâche plus compliqué, tu veux ?

Décidé à ne pas baisser les bras aussi facilement, Thomas descend du canapé et mets les genoux au sol pour offrir ce que Minho ne pourra jamais lui refuser. A la hâte il écarte les jambes de ce dernier et immisce son buste entre elles, ses mains se précipitent sur la ceinture de son vis-à-vis qui tente d'éloigner sa tête trop près de son entre-jambe pour sa santé mentale. Il y arrive en levant la jambe et en plaquant son pied contre la joue de Thomas.

– Mec qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'écrit Minho.

– Oublie ce pari et laisse toi faire bon sang !

– Attend 4 jours et ça sera finit !

Thomas se bat pour ce qu'il veut encore quelques secondes, puis finit par déclarer forfait dans un grognement de frustration. Il se relève et part d'un pas rageur en criant : « Vas te faire foutre Minho, toi et ton pari à la con ! ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, Newt reçoit un appel de Thomas qui lui crie : « Ton pari avec Minho il craint ! » avant de raccrocher sans attendre de réponse. Le blond reste sans voix le temps de s'imaginer l'ambiance à l'appartement, et éclate de rire. Un Minho sainte Nitouche et un Tommy en chaleur devait être un spectacle bien amusant à voir car totalement contraire à l'habitude. Tout ça parce qu'il avait parié 40 euros avec Minho qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre sans sexe jusqu'à son retour.

Thomas quant à lui n'a vraiment pas envie de rire. Engouffré dans ses couvertures il jure tout bas, vexé de se faire rejeter par son copain même pour un pari. Il s'endort l'esprit agité, et seul dans son grand lit.

Le lendemain, c'est avec surprise qu'il découvre un petit-déjeuné qui l'attend sur la table à manger où se trouve Minho le fixant avec un air désolé. Sans un sourire, Thomas s'assoit devant lui et commence à se remplir l'estomac.

– Tu m'en veux tant que ça ? demande l'asiatique après un long moment de silence pesant.

N'obtenant rien, mise à part un mouvement de sourcil dédaigneux de son interlocuteur, il continue :

– J'ai envie de toi Thomas, maintenant plus que jamais. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je t'aurais déjà prit sur cette table où même violé dans ton sommeil.

Thomas lui lance un regard dur et amer au-dessus de sa tasse de café, et ça donne à Minho encore plus l'envie de le faire sien. Il avance son pied pour venir frotter gentiment celui de Thomas mais celui-ci réagit violemment en lui foutant un coup dans le tibia. Gémissant de douleur, Minho se plie en deux et pose son front contre la surface de la table.

– Tu me frustres en faisant la grève du sexe et après tu me chauffes ?

L'appétit coupé, Thomas sort de table et s'en va pour prendre une douche, bien froide.

Durant tout le reste de la journée l'ambiance à l'appartement est pesante et désagréable. Une tension électrique flotte dans l'air, Thomas n'adresse pas la parole à Minho qui est à deux doigts de tout balancer pour le violer sur place.

Contrairement à la relation qu'ils entretiennent avec Newt, Thomas et Minho ont toujours fonctionné par attirance instinctive et pulsion commune. La passion alimente leurs ébats sans cesse, il leur suffit d'un regard pour savoir que l'un a envie de l'autre. Et pour la première fois, ils doivent se retenir lorsqu'ils ont purement besoin d'être eux-même.

D'autant plus que Thomas a décidé d'ignorer complètement Minho en se baladant à moitié nu dans l'appartement pour totalement le faire chier, avec ce petit air supérieur et contrarié, du genre « mate bien ce que tu rates, pauvre con ». Le but étant de rendre le pari encore plus difficile à vivre pour l'asiatique. Et cette stratégie marche à merveille.

Le soir même, le ventre de Minho fait des siennes et l'oblige à se lever du canapé pour chercher quelque chose dans le frigo. En entrant dans la cuisine, il s'arrête net en découvrant Thomas occupé à sortir des ingrédients pour préparer le dîner, en exhibant toujours son torse finement musclé.

Il reste bloqué sur place à promener son regard sur ce dos magnifique parsemé de grains de beauté qu'il adore embrasser quand il lui fait l'amour, il admire cette chute de rein suivie de ses fesses fermes qui ne cesseront jamais de le faire bander. Dans son esprit défile les nombreuses images qu'il a gravé au fer rouge, de Thomas en dessous de lui gémissant son nom, de son regard de biche quand il le regarde, les genoux à terre.

Pour oxygéner son cerveau en surchauffe, Minho inspire de grandes bouffées d'air. Il aimerait faire demi-tour ou même déserter en attendant la fin du pari, mais maintenant que Thomas est là devant lui, l'attirant sans rien faire à l'exception d'être lui-même, il ne se sent pas capable de s'éloigner encore plus de lui. Au risque de se prendre un vent monumental, il s'approche et l'enlace en se collant à son dos comme une grosse ventouse.

– Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien me faire, rappelle le cadet.

– On peut se faire un câlin sans avoir de rapport, souffle Minho contre sa peau.

– Tu devrais arrêter ce pari.

– Je perdrais 40 balles.

Thomas s'appuie fermement au plan de travail en sentant Minho éparpiller des baisers sur son épaule nue.

– Arrête ça Minho. Si ce n'est pas pour aller jusqu'au bout, je veux que tu arrêtes immédiatement.

Son petit copain fait la sourde oreille, il grignote sa nuque et vient caresser du bout de ses doigts le ventre de Thomas qui tente de faire abstraction de cette chaleur ardente entre ses côtes. Mais si c'est pour qu'il soit laissé en plan par la suite et contraint à faire équipe avec sa main droite pour soulager son érection, il refuse que ça aille plus loin. Alors il se retourne en éloignant cette main baladeuse.

– Minho tu as capté ce que je viens de dire ?

Il obtient un vague marmonnement en retour, ainsi qu'une montée de désir fulgurante lorsque son copain presse son bassin contre le sien et prend son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser. Au dernier moment Thomas détourne la tête, mais ça ne suffit pas à décourager son amant qui s'attaque donc à son cou, tout en effectuant avec son index des aller-retours sur sa taille. Il descend toujours plus bas jusqu'à glisser son doigt sous son pantalon pour caresser sa hanche. Thomas essaie vaguement de le repousser parce qu'il sait pertinemment que Minho-le-radin n'ira jamais jusqu'au bout de son idée.

En effet l'autre homme commence déjà à diminuer la pression de ses caresses, mais Thomas ne veut pas qu'il se détache de lui. Il est obligé de se pincer les lèvres pour cesser leurs tremblements de frustration. Son filtre cerveau-bouche ne fonctionne plus lorsqu'il annonce d'une voix complètement éraillée par le désir qui l'habite :

– Je te paye le pari.

Minho relève brusquement la tête d'un air surpris, ce qui amène Thomas à reconsidérer ce qu'il vient de dire. Aussitôt, il ouvre la bouche pour se contredire mais Minho ne lui laisse pas le temps de changer d'avis et accapare ses lèvres.

Il lâche enfin cette bride qu'il s'était mis pour résister, à présent son corps revendique les plaisirs charnels dûment, il glisse sa main le long du dos de son vis-à-vis et boit chacun de ses gémissements jusqu'à plus soif. La bouche de Thomas semble encore plus douce et délicieuse qu'auparavant, c'est à cet instant qu'il réalise à quel point l'abstinence redonne de la valeurs aux choses.

Tout deux perdent leur souffle mais ils sont trop pressés pour ralentir le rythme. De toute façon, la lenteur n'a jamais était leur truc. Thomas sent les mains de Minho le toucher de partout, le palpant avec force comme pour s'assurer qu'il est bien là, contre lui. En mordillant son cou, Minho passe ses mains sous ses genoux pour le soulever légèrement et l'asseoir sur le plan de la cuisine.

– Vite, dépêche-toi, souffle Thomas en débouclant la ceinture de Minho de ses mains impatientes.

Ils n'attendent pas une minute et se débarrassent chacun des affaires de l'autre, souhaitant atténuer cette frustration insoutenable au plus vite. Sans aucune hésitation Thomas attrape l'index de Minho et lui fait passer les barrières de ses lèvres, lui offrant par la même occasion un coup de chaud incroyable. La bouche de Thomas est brûlante tout comme sa peau contre la sienne, et sa langue s'active pour lubrifier au mieux son doigt.

Lorsque Thomas retire le doigt de sa bouche, ses lèvres sont luisantes et bien trop alléchantes pour son petit-copain qui ne résiste pas à l'envie de les goûter une nouvelle fois. Il les suçote avec gourmandise tandis qu'il prépare Thomas, le faisant adorablement gémir contre sa bouche.

A la demande de ce dernier ils ne s'éternisent pas sur la préparation. Bien que ça fasse des jours que Thomas attend ça, une longue plainte se coince dans sa gorge sous la brûlure de la pénétration. Il se tend et plante ses ongles dans le dos de Minho lorsque celui-ci entame ses vas-et-viens, mais Thomas grimace d'avantage quand son amant s'arrête pour lui demander si ça va. C'est en gémissant à moitié qu'il lui répond : « Ça va. Ne t'arrête surtout pas ».

Minho frotte son nez contre sa joue et recommence à bouger en lui tout en caressant ses flancs et ses cuisses avec une possessivité sans égale. Il opte pour des coups puissants, très espacés les uns des autres, puis accélère lorsqu'on lui demande au creux de l'oreille de ne pas se retenir.

Minho griffe le bas du dos de Thomas qui se courbe encore plus pour qu'il soit au plus profond de lui. Il tape toujours plus fort dans cette zone si sensible de Thomas qui le fait vibrer comme jamais. Leur passion brute anime leurs mouvements désordonnés, bientôt ils ne contrôlent plus rien. Thomas ne pourrait décrire le plaisir qui l'embrase de toutes parts, à quel point ça le met hors de lui lorsque Minho le prend si fort. Avec l'un de ses bras il s'accroche farouchement aux épaules de son amant tandis que son autre main cherche une prise sur le plan de travail, bousculant sans s'en rendre compte une dizaine d'objets qui chutent au sol.

Ils pourraient parier que leur voisine d'à côté n'a même pas besoin de plaquer son oreille au mur pour entendre tout le bordel qu'ils font.

Soudainement les orteils de Thomas se recroquevillent sur eux même, ses chairs se resserrent autour du membre de Minho qui s'immobilise et se retire pour admirer ce qui arrive. Les yeux de Thomas sont fermés, des spasmes font trembler son corps submergé par les vagues puissantes de plaisir d'une intensité incomparable. Minho ne perd pas une miette de ses expressions, de ses soupirs, il se régale de le voir dans cet état unique et est assez fier d'en être à l'origine.

– Putain de merde... réussit à murmurer Thomas en calant son front sur l'épaule de son amant, encore tremblant.

– Il était puissant celui-là.

Un rire léger et euphorique s'échappe des lèvres de Thomas. Minho le laisse revenir à lui doucement, il sait qu'une fois avoir goûté au summum du plaisir Thomas trouve les caresses désagréables.

Cependant le jeune homme insiste pour s'occuper de l'érection de son petit-ami (c'est quand même elle qui l'a fait jouir !) pour se faire pardonner d'être venu plus tôt que prévu. Il empêche Minho de s'éloigner et entoure ses longs doigts autour de l'excitation encore bien tendue.

Minho garde ses mains sur les cuisses de Thomas qui l'observe avec attention et embrasse tendrement ses lèvres, ses joues, sa mâchoire. Il n'ose pas voir ce qu'on lui fait, en bas, car il est sûr à 98% que ça le ferait passer par dessus bord, les sensations que lui procure cette main experte et attentionnée sont telles qu'il ne peut prononcer un seul mot compréhensible. Alors qu'il est sur le point de venir Thomas lui avoue en souriant : « A te voir comme ça je pourrais rebander sans problème ».

En referment sa prise sur les cuisses de Thomas il jouit dans sa main. C'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rend compte de la vitesse phénoménale des battements de son cœur au milieu de sa poitrine. Petit à petit sa respiration se calme, et toute la tension ressentie auparavant s'envole. Il soupire d'aise et embrasse Thomas, amoureusement.

– Douche ? demande-t-il entre deux baisers.

– On ne peut pas la prendre à deux.

– Ça c'est Newt qui le dit, fait remarquer Minho avec un petit air de défi.

Thomas lâche un rire et suit son copain jusqu'à la douche. Évidemment ils sont serrés dans la cabine mais ça ne les dérange pas réellement, au contraire ils profitent de ce moment pour rattraper tous les baisers qu'ils ne se sont pas donnés ces dernier jours.

Suite à la douche, Thomas ramasse tous les objets qu'il a fait tomber dans la cuisine alors de son ébat avec Minho, un sourire d'imbécile heureux collé au visage. Lorsqu'il revient dans le salon, l'asiatique est allongé sur le canapé :

– Tu sais Thomas, je n'oublie pas ce que tu m'as dit.

– Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

– Que tu me paierais le pari.

Thomas fait les gros yeux et murmure un « merde » silencieux.

– J'ai... j'ai dit ça moi ? dit-il en essayant d'être le plus neutre possible tout en repérant la sortie la plus proche.

– Oui tu l'as dit et ne fait pas genre que tu as oublié tocard.

– Tu n'as aucune preuve.

– QUOI ?

Pendant la fraction de seconde durant laquelle Minho se lève du canapé, Thomas est déjà en train de prendre la fuite. Mais il semble oublier que c'est Minho le coureur, alors il ne risque pas de remporter cette course poursuite puérile.

Et il va prendre cher.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Une petite review ? Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! :D

Devinez qui revient dans le prochain chapitre ? *-*


End file.
